


Hacker

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli), Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Fluff, more adventures in Annie having an idiot's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: In a crime of passion, a certain third-grader "hacks" into her teacher's email. She's a genius, what could go wrong?





	Hacker

Oct 10 2019 17:08

Recipient(s): Robert Leonhardt

Subject: annie :)

Deer, the Leonhards

Hello you do not half to come to the school for Annies parent teaching conference Friday. She is doing grate and paid attentshuns in math and sciences today and yesterday.

Thank you,,

Ps and the day before

Mis Petra ral

Teacher

3st grade

Oct 10 2019 17:17

Recipient(s): Clarissa Ackerman

Subject: mikasa and chair

Deer, the Ackermans

Mikasa should sit next to Annie leonhartd in class from now on. Don’t Mikasa ask me about it just make her sit next to Annie.

Thanks so much ps sit for all year

Pps and next year

Pppss and at lunch 2!!!!

Miss Petra ral;

3st grade

Mikasas Teacher

Annie breathed a sigh of relief, exited her teacher’s email, and closed her father’s laptop. She’d done it. Hacking into Ms. Petra’s email had been child’s play (which was good since Annie was a child). She crumpled up the post-it that Ms. Petra had carelessly left out, the password there for the taking. Now Annie wouldn’t get in trouble after the parent teacher conference tomorrow. If Ms. Petra and her parents talked face to face, she’d tell them all about Annie’s “continued lack of focus” during class (today, for example, Annie shoved a pencil up her nose eraser first to see how far it would go).

AND! Her favorite person, Mikasa Ackerman, would have no choice but to sit next to Annie. Forever!

“Annie! Dinner!” her mother called from the kitchen. Awesome. It was spaghetti night!

After eating, Annie felt too excited to go to her room and do homework. Her parents were watching TV in the living room, so she slipped into her father’s den again and fired up the teacher’s email. It was probably bad that she hadn’t logged out, so Annie would just check if the Ackermans had responded, and then she would hide the evidence.

Oct 10 2019 17:32

Sender: Clarissa Ackerman

Subject: RE mikasa and chair

Ms. Petra?

I think a little someone got into your email? Just checking.

Clarissa Ackerman

PS Annie, I’ll let Mikasa know.

Annie broke into a drenching sweat. There was a reply to Mrs. Ackerman’s reply, one from who Annie figured out was Actual Ms. Petra.

Oct 10 2019 17:35

Subject: RE RE mikasa and chair

Oh my gosh! I apologize, Mrs. Ackerman. I’m calling Annie’s parents immediately. She is in BIG TROUBLE.

Petra Ral

“Ssssssshooooot,” Annie whispered. She shut the laptop, just as her father’s phone began to ring.

At school the next day, she suffered Ms. Petra yelling (actually YELLING) at her, her normally cheery composure giving way to a raised voice that caused laughter to ring all around the classroom.

Then, finally, a sigh. “Take your seat, Annie.”

Annie went to sit in the front (Ms. Petra had long ago assigned her a seat there, making her the only kid that had to sit in the front row), but what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

“Hi,” Mikasa said.

Mikasa Ackerman was sitting right next to Annie’s seat. Annie’s eyes darted all over the place. Was it a joke? If her emails hadn’t worked, and they DEFINITELY hadn’t worked, then why was Mikasa there, no longer sitting in the back with her friends?

“My mom told me you wanted to sit together.” Mikasa swept the black, shiny curtain of hair from her face and looked at Annie soberly.

“What?” Annie said. “NO.”

Mikasa blinked those fascinating onyx eyes. “Should I go then?”

“N….NO!”

Annie pulled out her own chair noisily and sat.

“And you want to sit together at lunch too?” Mikasa asked.

“I…you don’t have to.”

“I want to. But I’m bringing Eren and ‘Min.”

Annie sighed. She guessed it was okay. Those two were her best friends. They were glued to her, just like Mikasa’s red “security blanket” always wrapped around her neck.

Annie looked over. “Hey. Where is it?”

“What?”

Annie raised a hand to her own neck. “Your security blanket.”

Mikasa mirrored her. “Blanket? It’s a scarf.”

Annie said, “No, my mom called it a blanket. It makes you feel safe.”

Mikasa looked down. “That’s true. But it got dirty and torn. My mom is fixing it.”

She looked super uncomfortable, rubbing at her neck.

“That sucks,” Annie said. Without a second thought, she pulled off her grey hoodie. “Here, you can have mine. My security hoodie.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa said. She pulled it over her body and put the hood up. “It smells like you.”

“…Oh.”

Mikasa turned to Annie, her face shielded by the hood and drapes of her black hair. “Did you really go into the teacher’s email?”

“I hacked it,” Annie said with some proud.

Mikasa parted her hair and scowled. “I heard you stole her password. That’s NOT hacking.”

“How do you know?”

“How do YOU know?” Mikasa asked back.

Touché.

“Why’d you go to all that trouble anyway?” Mikasa asked after a silence.

“I…I was bored of sitting alone?”

“Then why me?”

“Uuuuummmmm….”

Because you’re pretty. Because you’re cool. Because you can kick the kickball the farthest, farther than the boys. Because you’d never wanna sit with me on your own, but that was wrong because here you are now.

Mikasa smiled gently. “It’s okay. You can email me your answer.”

Annie flushed red and Mikasa laughed and laughed until Annie reached over and pulled the drawstrings on the hoodie tight, closing Mikasa’s face in the fabric.

Class began soon after, and as usual Annie couldn’t focus. But this time, it was Mikasa’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://acerinky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
